relctddvfandomcom-20200213-history
Doki Doki Virus
The Doki Doki Virus (ドキドキ・ウイルス Doki Doki Uirusu) is a biological computer virus created by the Belief Club President Kai. It is the main topic in Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus, being a mystery in the first part of the game/fanfiction. Appearance The core of the Doki Doki Virus appears as a black, giant beeping heart. Its original location was in the boiler room below Doki Doki High School's grounds during Doki Doki -disBelief- Torture Club!. Assumptions Ever since the Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus when Main Character 1 received memories of Doki Doki Literature Club! and the start of Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus, he, Sayori, and Monika wondered what the Doki Doki Virus that was in the title of their new game may be. Some assumptions were either the Literature Club's "presidential curse" of being obsessive with the player and being delusional to the world around you or overthinking and being anxious to the virus. Still, everyone was being overly cautious even during the cultural festival in Chapter 6: Monday, Day of the Festival. Later after Erika and Main Character 2 were revealed and became new Literature Club members, thinking and saying suspicious things, Monika grew very suspicious to these two new characters and interrogated them in a black void. Sayori disapproved of Monika's interrogation but Monika is trying to protect the club from any potential threats. When Main Character 2 accidentally blurted something regarding the Belief Club, his left arm glowed and his body was being shocked. Monika wondered if that is the Doki Doki Virus or is related to it but both Erika and Main Character 2 don't know anything about the Doki Doki Virus but told Monika to cut their arms off. Monika obliges and removes their arms with their club markings. In the Literature Clubroom, Main Character 2 wonder if the "demons" of the Belief Club had anything to do with Doki Doki Virus, which is correct. They turned out to be people infected with the Doki Doki Virus, which was something Kai never explained to his club members as Kai only referred to the infected ones as "demons" during Doki Doki -disBelief- Torture Club! Functions The Doki Doki Virus's main function is infecting and mind controlling biological people that were converted into bio-data for being in a digital environment. Infected people often have a sadistic and feral personality of their former self and they see their Doki Doki Virus owner as their master and creator, serving to protect and aid the master. Artificial intelligence Kai created some forms of the Doki Doki Virus containing artificial intelligence. * DDViral Ghoul - Ape-shaped Doki Doki Viruses. Can heal itself by "biting" bio-data. * DDViral Parasite - Microscopic Doki Doki Viruses that are undetectable. The owner of the Doki Doki Virus can view a parasitic victim's observation and detonate the parasite to infect the host with the Doki Doki Virus. * DDViral Specter - Ghost-shaped Doki Doki Viruses. * DDViral Specter+ - Stronger versions of the DDViral Specter. * DDViral Swarm - Doki Doki Viruses in form of digital sparks to resemble a swarm of flies. Can attack multiple times with small attack damage each. * VirusBeast - Beast-shaped Doki Doki Viruses. Stronger than specters or swarms. * VirusReaper - Cloaked-shaped Doki Doki Viruses with a digital scythe. Can deal critical hits at a larger rate. Doki Doki Virus Fever Doki Doki Virus Fever is a virus enhancement that powers up an infected victim, making them stronger and more monstrous. However, it requires larger maintanance in digital resources to use and maintain. Deviranger Virus Fever The Deviranger Virus Fever is a variation of the Doki Doki Virus Fever given to the infected Drama Club members with virus powers based on their original Dokiranger form, known as Deviranger. The full team name is KaiserFever Deviranger, led by Infected Ryoku the Deviranger ViralPink. Restrictions and known bugs For some reason, while the Doki Doki Virus has no problems infecting people with Sentinel Privileges, such as the Gaming Club Vice President Satoshi, Principal Dan Takashima and Cyber Security Rangers, there are compatibility issues with characters that possess Club Administrative Privilege and this issue is still not fixed to this day. Club presidents and club founders that are infected with the Doki Doki Virus, nicknamed "Super Demons", have corrupted free will of their own and don't follow their master's commands. The Doki Doki Virus owner could attempt to take control over an infected club administrator but the maintenance cost on digital resources is extremely high so Kai would rather keep his super demons sealed and archived in his database. A single super demon has the potential to destroy the digital world on their own using their corrupted club administrative privilege. Also, when a "Super Demon" infects a victim with the Doki Doki Virus, the victim follows and be commanded under the "Super Demon" that infected them rather than the original Doki Doki Virus owner. List of characters infected with the Doki Doki Virus Also known as "Demons". These are a list of known characters that were infected with the Doki Doki Virus at some point before or during Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus. Anime Club members * Kenta to Infected Kenta as a "Super Demon" but sealed away. Released by Infected Sayori and cured by Kosei via Vaccine Emitter. * Infected Male Student E * Infected Female Student E Art Club members * Ayumi to Infected Ayumi as a "Super Demon" but sealed away Cooking Club members * Takeda to Infected Takeda as a "Super Demon" but sealed away. Released by Infected Sayori and cured by Kosei via Vaccine Emitter. * Mia to Infected Mia Drama Club members * Duran to Infected Duran as a "Super Demon" but sealed away. Released by Infected Sayori and cured by Kosei via Vaccine Emitter. * Aika to Infected Aika. Cured by Kosei via VaccineBuster. ** Deviranger ViralRed * Ayami to Infected Ayami. Cured by Kosei via VaccineBuster. ** Deviranger ViralViolet * Denki to Infected Denki. Cured by Kosei via VaccineBuster or DDVaccine program. ** Deviranger ViralYellow * Bakudan to Infected Bakudan. Cured by Duran via DDVaccine program. ** Deviranger ViralOrange (second-in-command of KaiserFever Deviranger) * Ryoku to Infected Ryoku. Cured by Kosei via VaccineBuster. ** Deviranger ViralPink (leader of KaiserFever Deviranger) Gaming Club members * Satoshi to Infected Satoshi Literature Club members * Erika to Infected Erika. Cured by Main Character 2 via Koji's Vaccine Shot program. ** Infected Erika (Virus Fever Mode) * Main Character 1 to Infected Main Character 1 * Natsuki to Infected Natsuki. Cured by Main Character 1 via Koji's Vaccine Shot program. ** Infected Natsuki (Virus Fever Mode) * Sayori to Infected Sayori as a "Super Demon". Cured by Kosei via Vaccine Emitter. * Yuri to Infected Yuri ** Infected Yuri (Virus Fever Mode) Martial Arts Club members * Ryo to Infected Ryo as a "Super Demon" but sealed away. Released by Infected Sayori and cured by Kosei via Vaccine Emitter. * Infected Male Student F * Infected Female Student F Music Club members * Yumi to Infected Yumi as a "Super Demon" but sealed away. Released by Infected Sayori and cured by Kosei via Vaccine Emitter. Shogi Club members * Sota to Infected Sota as a "Super Demon" but sealed away Miscellaneous characters * Cyber Security Rangers to Infected Cyber Security Rangers * Infected Male Student A * Infected Male Student B * Infected Male Student C * Infected Male Student D * Infected Female Student A * Infected Female Student B * Infected Female Student C * Infected Female Student D * Many other infected characters used as foot soldiers, guards, and torturers Category:Programs Category:Programmable abilities